Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits and modules for providing a variable capacitance in components of wireless devices, particularly involving radio-frequency (RF) signals.
Description of the Related Art
Many components in wireless devices require a change in capacitance for a given circuit, as well as precise control over this change and high linearity in order to effectively work with RF signals. For example, parasitics involved in the use of a MOS varactor as a variable capacitor make this approach undesirable for sensitive RF circuits. Additionally, this approach relies on varying a voltage across the device to change the capacitance of the device. A varactor by nature is limited to a particular Cmax, which may be less than the required maximum capacitance of a given circuit.